When displaying merchandise for sale on the shelf of a fixture, it is often desirable to divide the shelf into discrete areas so that, for example, certain merchandise can be kept segregated from different merchandise, if desired. Of course, merchandise comes in many sizes and shapes and thus a permanent shelf dividing system is not practical since it could not be universally used for all merchandise. One solution to this problem in the past has been to provide a shelf with slots therein and then insert strips of material in selected of those slots with the space between the strips defining the discrete area for the merchandise. However, such strips were flimsy and if bumped, could often become dislodged from the shelf. Moreover, for those shelves that are inclined to allow the merchandise to slide down the shelf when the front item of a row of merchandise was taken by a customer, such a system was unworkable because the merchandise would not readily slide on the slotted shelf.
As a potential solution to these problems, it was proposed to put stabilizing wings on the shelf dividing strips which would extend into the discrete divided area and deter the accidental dislodging of the strips. While such a system helped to solve the dislodging problem, the merchandise for inclined shelves was still required to slide on these wings and the friction occasioned thereby impeded such sliding.
Thus, the need exists for a shelf dividing system for a merchandise display fixture which is stable and which can be used in the environment of an inclined shelf allowing the merchandise to readily slide to the front of the shelf to be stopped by a bracket having indicia-carrying capabilities.